Love a Puff or a Punk?
by Lexbro95
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are with the Powerpunks but what if a Rowdyruff liked a Powerpuff instead? BrickxBlossom. BEWARE FLUFFINESS! If you must flame, by all means flame.


**Me: YAY! Another new story; honestly, I was sleeping in bed and the idea came to me!**

**Butch: So can you at least tell us the story 'cause the title confused me?**

**Me: (sighs and mumbles) Oh course it would confuse you… Ok, everyone loves the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys together right?**

**Fan girls: Right!**

**Me: But they would probably have more chances with the Powerpunk girls. But since Brick and Blossom is my favourite pair, I made it this way. (Which you'll see in the story) Sorry BoomerxBubbles and BCxButch fans.**

**Brat: Did you hear that Boomie? You and I are together!!**

**Boomer: Oh crap.**

**Brute: Hey, maybe you'll explode if I kiss you. Heh, heh, heh.**

**Butch: Ahhh!!!!!! (Runs away)**

**Me+Bubbles+Blossom+BC+Brick: …**

**Berserk: Oh Brickie!**

**Brick: I'm out. (Runs away as well)**

**Me: And in this story, Boomer and Brat are a very happy couple, same with Butch and Brute. They are 5 years old. Also, sorry for the long notes, and this story is very short but all fluff. Also, (again) they can be any age you want them to be. They can be 5, 10, 16 or even 40 for all I care so enjoy. BEWARE FLUFFINESS!**

**Brick's POV**

Why? Why couldn't we be happy together? Sure her evil self from another dimension, Berserk was great; actually not really she's annoying. But she was something else. Her big light pink orbs shining bright, her long always brushed hair moving from side to side whenever she walked, she was beautiful…

"Brick! Helloooooooooo?" Boomer yelled right in my ear. I looked away from the window,

"What?"

"I SAID that the Punks are coming over. Brat says that Berserk is dying to see you." he grinned.

"Oh…alright cool…" great. Now I have to put up with her. Like I said before, she's great, but not as great as my counterpart, Blossom. It might sound weird but every night at midnight, I go to Blossom's house and watch her sleep. She's like an angel when she sleeps; her long hair down and her bow out of her hair. She sleeps so peacefully.

"Uh…Boomer?" I ask as he walks out.

"Ya?" he looks back at me.

"What do you think of her? Your counterpart, Bubbles I mean."

He seemed to be very surprised, "Uh…I HATE HER, duh! Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I turned my head back to the window. Boomer left and I looked at the clock. 9:35 P.M. They always come at exactly 9:40 P.M.

Oh I wish I could be with her.

**9:39 P.M.**

One minute 'till they're here; either I go to the washroom so I don't have to see her for about five seconds or I don't go to the washroom and get smothered by Berserk. Hrmm… I'll take the washroom. I ran to the washroom but someone was in there.

"Who's in there?" I ask.

"Me."

"Butch come on I don't have much ti…I mean I need to use the washroom badly!"

"BRICKIE!" too late. At my side was Berserk about to jump on me. God now I wish I wasn't that good looking.

"H-hi Berserk. H-how's it goin'?"

"Great now that I'm with you. I haven't seen you since forever!"

"You saw me yesterday." I say flatly.

"Oh ya!" she giggled. Her giggle was like listening to nails scratching a chalkboard.

The washroom door opened and Butch came out.

"Hey beautiful." he addressed Brute.

Brute giggled, "Hey Tiger." oh brother.

"Oh brother." I said and Berserk, Boomer and Brat all laughed.

"How are you Boomie?"

"Fine and you?"

"Great." they shared a kiss.

I guess you can say we changed a lot. 1. We don't mind girls anymore. 2. We don't explode from kisses. 3. Boomer is now a charmer, Butch is now kind of a charmer. Me… I'm just in love with the enemy.

-ooOOoo-

The night isn't going so bad…all I have to do is STOP BERSERK FROM KISSING ME!!! The truth is I would. It's just Blossom is just better. You want to know the reason why I like her?

_-__Flashback-_

"Huh? What the…?" we exclaimed.

The Powerpuff girls opened their eyes and they had sparkly, flirtatious eyes. Bubbles, Boomer's counterpart kissed him. Buttercup, Butch's counterpart kissed him. But before them, I was kissed by my counterpart. I didn't know what I felt inside. Maybe what I felt was me feeling like I was going to explode and then I exploded but I also felt love. And I didn't know what love was! All that time it felt like we were in space, except not. We were still alive even though we were destroyed. I'm not sure how it happened but all that time I thought of me and my counterpart.

After a while everything around us seemed to blur until we were in a lair. And we heard the insane laugh from that annoying monkey who first made us.

"Now you'll destroy the Powerpuff girls without getting Cooties!" he laughed again.

"Pffft!!" my brothers and I flew off.

"Wait you guys were supposed to defeat the Powerpuff brats!"

"We don't take orders from anyone anymore! We'll take care of them when we want to!" yelled Butch and shot a laser beam at Mojo, hitting his butt. We all laughed and flew off.

_-__End of flashback-_

Now we live in an old shack on the outskirts of Townsville that isn't so bad.

"Come on Brickie, just one smooch." Berserk pleaded.

"O...k…" I didn't have a choice. Plus everyone would question me.

We shared a kiss on the lips and it shut her up. I felt awkward but at least it was over.

**10:55 P.M.**

"Bye Boomie!" Brat gave a small peck on Boomer's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Why cant we just party all night long?" asked Brute to Butch.

"'Cause my party-pooper brother doesn't let us." I glared at them. They laughed and kissed each other good-bye.

"Bye Brickie! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" God!

"Ok. See ya." I gave her a peck on the lips so she wouldn't beg again.

Thank god that's over!

**11:50P.M.**

Ten minutes to spare! The guys are sleeping on the couch from watching X Files DVDs. **(A/N That show freaks me out!)** And I'm off to see Blossom.

**12:00 A.M.**

I'm in front of Blossom's house and floating up to the window. I nearly scream from shock but she has her back turned to me. She's awake! I looked carefully and quietly so she doesn't hear me. She's writing in a diary? I use my x-ray vision to see what she wrote…

_**Dear Diary…**_

_**Remember when I wrote about the battle between us and the Rowdyruff boys? Well I kind of wish they were still here, or at least my counterpart, Brick. He's so cute. But he'd never like me. I'm just a Goody-Goody and he's a bad boy. Well used to be. Now he's dead, all because I kissed him. I wish he'd return.**_

_**-**__**Blossom.**_

She closed her diary and hid it in… a teddy bear? That's the last place I'd look.

Wow. She likes me? I can't believe it. It's like a dream. Oh no she's coming this way!

I fly on the other side of the house as she leaves through the window. I follow her slowly and quietly. We end up at a hill full of white flowers and it looked like it was…something I'm not sure something girls would like, like a beautiful paradise or something.

She's just standing there, her clothes and hair flying with the wind. Wow. She looks so…angelic.

I guess this is my time to actually let out my feelings. I walk closer to her. And clear my throat. She turns to me with a shocked impression.

"B-B-Brick? I thought you were destroyed!"

"I was. But I got revived."

"Look sorry I destroyed you like that I…" I stopped her by putting my mitt, **(A/N Hah! No fingers!)** to her lips,

"Shh…" My face got closer to hers. She didn't pull back. Instead she closed her eyes and let me kiss her on the lips. This was the best day of my life. I put my hands around her waist as she put her hands around my neck. We kissed for what seemed like hours. We finally broke the kiss,

"I love you Blossom."

"I love you too Brick." We gave each other another kiss. All my thoughts seemed to disappear; about my brothers, Berserk, Blossom and I being enemies. I didn't care. I would tell them eventually. But for now, I was with Blossom and only her.

_The End_

**Me: That's so beautiful! SO FLUFFY!**

**Bubbles: I know! (Cries)**

**(Brick and Blossom both share a kiss)**

**Me+Bubbles: We love happy endings!!! (Cries)**

**Everyone: R&R!**


End file.
